Warriors Explorers Book 1: Restaurants
by Rainbow Lily
Summary: What happens when our little warrior friends discover Twoleg Restaurants? Read and Find out! Rated T because, well, because I don't know where this will take us.
1. Burger King

**First chapter of my collection of one-shots. Enjoy!**

One day, Brambleclaw was at his brand new laptop, which he got from the author, as well the rest of the clan cats, as they got a laptop too. He was looking at this new internet that the author had so generously put up for the cats. It was called Warriors Explorer, and it was awesome. Brambleclaw was hungry, but didn't feel like eating fresh-kill. So he typed in _Food _and a bunch of Twoleg Restaurants came up in the search. He was scrolling through all of them when he came to one. He couldn't help but wonder,

"What the Heck is Burger King?"

"Burger King is a restaurant where they make things such as Hamburgers and French Fries. But since you are a cat, you wouldn't know what those things are." A great booming voice says out of nowhere. The cats other than Brambleclaw don't seem to notice, although cats are looking at him strangely when he replies into thin air,

"Thank you O' Great and Mysterious Booming Voice!" So he goes to Firestar's den, where he sees Firestar looking at something naughty and what make Sandstorm mad. Firestar quickly notices Brambleclaw, and quickly and guiltily shuts the laptop. He looks at Brambleclaw and asks,

"Please don't Sandstorm. She'll kill me if she knows." Brambleclaw makes his promise, and Firestar recomposes himself. Then meows,

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering, I found this Burger King, a Twoleg restaurant, and I was wondering. Could we go there for dinner?" Firestar puts his thoughtful face on and mews,

"Why not?" he jumped out of his den and called the clan to meet. The cats gathered and he mewed,

"Brambleclaw has something interesting to tell us. Brambleclaw?" Firestar flicked his tail and Brambleclaw gulped nervously. He stepped onto the Highrock. He was really nervous, since he thought he would get up here if he was leader. He took a gulp and mewed to the entire clan,

"Cats of Thunderclan, I found a Twoleg Restaurant named Burger King, and I thought that we should check it out." Firestar replaces me, and feeling the overwhelming wave of relief flowing out me. He looks at me, a surprising sympathetic look in his eyes. He stands up to the clan and mews,

"We are going. Who's with me?" all of the clan was caterwauling with agreement. So we set off for Burger King.

Two hours later, we find the Burger King. They took a monster, but Berrynose, as stupid and snotty as he was, claimed that he was the best driver out of all of them. So Berrynose kept driving in the wrong, causing us to get an hour off schedule. Due to his stupid-ness, Berrynose had to shuffle around in trash for half-eaten food while the rest of the clan enjoyed freshly-made burgers and fries.

"Good food." The clan all said while they munched. The Burger King had closed by the time they had finished. Then the cats got a very, very bad idea. Since the twolegs are gone, why not get the rest of the burgers and fries? The clan cats set up a plan:

Step 1: Find the cooked leftover fries and burgers.

Step 2: Find the eternity-leaf-bare-hole and raid that.

Step 3: Gather all of the food in one area.

Step 4: EAT THE ENTIRE PILE!

Now that had been decided, they had split into groups as shown:

Raiders: Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Goldenflower, Mousefur, Whitestorm, Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, Fernpaw and Ashpaw

Watchers: Firestar, Strompaw, Featherpaw, Mistyfoot, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Sorreltail

Gatherers: Icecloud, Foxleap, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Longtail, Hazeltail, Berrynose, Mousewhisker and Brackenfur

Then the Raiders ran to the cooked leftovers and dropped that on the ground for the Gatherers to gather and put them in the middle of the twoleg eating area. The Watchers Yowled and everyone hid the food and hid themselves, so the twolegs wouldn't suspect a thing. Then they got back to work. At 2:00 in the Morning, they had finished gathering. With Firestar's order, everybody dug in. At 3 in the morning, they had finished and all of them were fast asleep.

The next morning, a worker named Bob found the cats and the wrappers all over the place. He panicked, and called Animal control and the manager. The manager recalled that the night before he saw a large group of cats looking similar to these prowling around the restaurant last night, but he didn't know how they got into the building. So he said called the newest employee, named Joe, and asked him if he left the door to the restaurant open. Joe said yes, and the manager fired him. Thunderclan woke up, looked at the twolegs, and ran off, back to their camp.

When Firestar went up to Brambleclaw, they looked each other in the eyes and both said at the same time,

"Let's **NOT** do that again."

**Well, how did you like it? Good? Well, review. The next Adventure, To MCDONALD'S!**

**SL**


	2. McDonald's

One day, Hollyleaf was looking at her laptop, when she saw something. It was titled:

_Top 10 Twoleg Restaurants of the Year _

She clicked on it and a bunch of Restaurants popped up on the screen. And one of them was Burger King. Although next to it said: _Closed due Cat Infestation and Permanent damage to freezer lock._ The one below it said:

"McDonald's? What the heck is that?" a great booming voice echoedacross the camp,

"McDonald's is a place like Burger King, except they sell chicken nuggets, which you wouldn't know what that is." Hollyleaf was confused, then realized that she should thank the voice for this info. She thanked the voice, and then headed up to Firestar's den. He had a pipe in one paw, sitting in a very expensive recliner cat-sized, and flipping through a book called _History of Leadership Rights for Cats_ in one hand. He looked up and she saw that he had reading glasses. He noticed her, and quickly put everything away.

"What? I have time to read to! A leader needs his leisure time too! Anyway what do you need?" Hollyleaf told him about McDonalds, and he got up on the Highrock and announced it. Firestar mewed,

"The cats that will be coming along will be the cats that went with us on the Burger King Adventure as well as Cloudtail and Brightheart." The chosen cats grouped out, and following Hollyleaf, who had a GPS, walked toward McDonald's this time. Due to Berrynose's incident last time, the cats had to walk to get there. At the dinner hour, they got there. They sneaked in through the vent in the basement, and they split up into groups to get the fresh food that the twolegs cook without seeing them. The teams were:

Raiders: Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Goldenflower, Mousefur, Whitestorm, Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, Fernpaw and Ashpaw

Watchers: Firestar, Strompaw, Featherpaw, Mistyfoot, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Sorreltail, Brightheart and Cloudtail.

Gatherers: Icecloud, Foxleap, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Longtail, Hazeltail, Berrynose, Mousewhisker and Brackenfur

As they were about to head out to steal food, Firestar yelled Twoleg and that Thunderclan should hide. They all did, except poor, poor Dustpelt. The twoleg saw him, and ran over and picked him up. She started cooing at him, and stroking him. And Dustpelt just kept spitting and yowling,

"Let me go! Let me go!" the twoleg finally put him down and he ran and hid. The twoleg had walked up the stairs, back to the cooking room. Dustpelt immediately sat down and started washing himself, trying to get rid of the twoleg stench on him. Firestar dismissed him of raiding, but still letting him to eat some of the food. Berrynose , of course protested, which thus yet again making not able to eat and having to sort through trash. Now this is what teams are now:

Raiders: Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Goldenflower, Mousefur, Whitestorm, Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, Fernpaw and Ashpaw

Watchers: Firestar, Strompaw, Featherpaw, Mistyfoot, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Sorreltail and Brightheart

Gatherers: Icecloud, Foxleap, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Longtail, Hazeltail, Berrynose, Mousewhisker and Brackenfur

The teams set out and gathered a lot of food. Altogether they had collected 10,000 chicken nuggets, 1,000 hamburgers, 5,000 French fries and 10,000 slices of pie. They had pieces of moss to put their food on, which the author thought was pretty disgusting, but was better than letting them eat off the floor. They ate **EVERYTHING** including all of the pie. Then 30 minutes later, guess what happened. When all the clan cats were awake, they woken up by a screech. It was Cloudtail, having a sugar rush. He was running around the basement, screeching,

"COOKIES COME TO EAT MEH! THEN EAT CHU! DEN EVERYBODY ELSE!" over and over again for the next 2 hours, which in Twoleg time, was 5:00 in the morning. He then screeched one more time, then collapsed on the ground, fast asleep. We got to sleep for 2 hours before a twoleg opened the door, and saw Firestar waking up. Firestar saw the twoleg, then screeched,

"THUNDERCLAN! TWOLEG ALERT! RUN AWAY NOW! TO OUR CAMP!" the cats woke up, all except Cloudtail, who was still knocked out from the sugar rush earlier that night. All of the cats ran back to camp, all except Brightheart, who had stopped to put Cloudtail on her back, then ran back to camp.

When we got back from McDonald's, everyone went back to sleep. They left Cloudtail in the middle of the clearing. Firestar waited till all of the cats fell asleep before he went into his own den and curled up to sleep.

The next morning, the clan cats woke up refreshed for the day ahead of them. Hollyleaf was summoned into Firestar's den. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Hollyleaf opened her mouth to say something, but Firestar put his tail over her mouth. He meowed,

"I know what you're thinking." They sat in the den with silence for a few minutes, then said together,

"Let's **NOT** do **THAT AGAIN. FOR REAL THIS TIME.**"

**Me: CLOUDATIL! WE ALREADY WENT OVER THIS WITH YOU! ME AND BRIGHTHEART BOTH! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU! NO MORE THANT 1 SLICE A PIE A DAY!**

**Cloudtail: Sorry, but YOU wrote the story, YOU were the one to make 10,000 slices of pie, and YOU were the one that made me eat all of the flippin' pie!**

**Brightheart: Sorry to say this, but he has a point Starlit Lili.**

**Me: I guess your right Brightheart.**

**Cloudtail: Thanks Stari!**

**Me: DON'T CALL ME STARI! *grabs a Sledgesaw***

**Cloudtail: Meep!**

**Brightheart: Starlit Lili, can I say the thing at the end?**

**Me: *in the distance, still chasing Cloudtail with the Sledgesaw* KNOCK YOURSELF OUT! COME HERE, CLOUDTAIL, CLOUDTAIL, CLOUDTAIL, CLOUDTAIL! I WON'T BITE! **

**Cloudtail: *in the distance, hiding from me* MMMMEEEEEEEEPPPP!**

**Brightheart: Read and Review! Anyone who does get a free Sledgesaw, a saw with a green and red button attached. If you push the green button, a sledgehammer will come out. If you press the red button, the blade will erupt into flames. Perfect for truth of dare show creators or fanatics!**

**SL**


End file.
